


Lights Down Low

by toalltheones



Series: A Song For You [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Don't kill me for bringing up bad memories!! LOL, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Minho's elimination, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toalltheones/pseuds/toalltheones
Summary: Minho just wants to be perfect and is willing to practice to practice til the point of exhaustion. Jisung just wants to comfort him and show him that he's enough as he is.





	Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Why does writing summaries take up almost as much time as writing the actual drabble lol I'm so bad at this.

MAX – Lights Down Low  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-xVwxqjNyI>

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_  
_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_  
_'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_  
_Trying to find an island in the flood_  
_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

_-_

The bass of the song boomed loudly through the speakers, syncing with the heaving panting of tired lungs and sharp squeak of shoes on the shiny laminate floors of the practice room.

Minho could barely hear the music over the pounding sound in his ears, but his body moved seamlessly through the choreography anyways, the dance essentially engrained into the fiber of his being. Dance practice had already officially ended for the day but he had insisted on staying behind to go over some of the steps, despite some of the other members’ protesting.

That was a few hours ago.

He paid no heed to the increasing exhaustion settling deep into his bones and joints or the fog creeping onto the mirrors as he continued dancing until the song ended, giving him a brief reprieve.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6…_

Minho let his eyes close as he leaned over, hands on his knees, counting down as he tried to catch his breath before the song started up again.

  _5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

And he was met with silence where the track should’ve looped to start the song again.

Opening his eyes, eyebrows furrowed with confusion, Minho looked up to see a small figure standing by the sound system, arms crossed as they surveyed him disapprovingly.

“Just one more time, Sung, and I’ll head back to the dorm. Promise.” Minho blurted before the other could even get a word in. He approached the speakers to turn the music back on but Jisung blocked him, instead handing him a fresh bottle of water. Minho gulped the entire thing down, making his head spin a little with the sudden influx of hydration, before trying to side step the younger boy but Jisung intercepted him again.

“Hyung, tell me what’s wrong.” Jisung pouted, knowing how weak Minho was for him. “Nothing’s wrong,” The older mumbled, stubbornly avoiding eye contact. “I just need to perfect the steps. I’m almost there, just one more run-through.” He reached for the play button but Jisung easily caught his hand, intertwining their fingers. “You know, just as well as I do, that you could nail this choreography in your sleep.” The younger boy said, stern tone not fitting with the natural playfulness of his chubby-cheeked fresh face.

He patiently waited for an answer, but Minho stayed silent. How could he explain his incessant need to be perfect as he fought the voices reminding him that he was anything but? How could he describe to Jisung how dancing felt like a constant burden as the only thing that he had to offer the team despite the fact that he feared Hyunjin and Felix were quickly surpassing him and would render him unneeded? How could he tell his boyfriend about the feelings of inadequacy and worthlessness and desperation that had been eating at him from the inside out since the day he was eliminated?

Jisung watched Minho closely; he always thought that the older was easy to read, although that may have been due to their close relationship, and his inner turmoil played clearly on his face.

Wordlessly, Jisung let go of Minho’s hand and headed towards the door. The dancer’s head shot up, thinking that Jisung was about to leave him there, but the stricken look in his eyes quickly dissolved into a curious one when the other merely dimmed the light.

“Jisung, what—” Minho began to speak but Jisung took his hand and tugged him to the middle of the practice room, cheeky smile on his face. “Dance with me, hyung,” Jisung said as he pulled Minho’s arms to wrap around his waist, his own coming up to rest on Minho’s shoulders. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on the elder’s, starting to take small steps as if slow-dancing.

“There’s no music, though,” A short laugh escaped Minho’s lips. “Who cares?” Jisung shot back, sticking out his tongue defiantly for a second. Minho rolled his eyes good naturedly, but he chose to humor his boyfriend.

The seconds ticked by slowly with the two of them swaying together gently in the silence, and Minho felt his heartrate slow and the tension bleed out of his body as he matched his breathing to Jisung’s.

“Thank you,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the soft skin underneath the other’s ear.

Jisung smiled, leaning in closer, and they continued to slow dance through the silence of the night.

-

_WC: 739_

**Author's Note:**

> Minsung is so cute and their dynamics are usually so playful, especially on stage, so I wanted to write something a little different. Sorry for bringing back painful memories of el*minations SOBS but I!!! love!!! angst!!! (I think it's a disease LOL someone help) 
> 
> I'm slowly working my way through my original SKZ OTPs, which means Woochan is next so please look forward to that one!! Thank you so much to everyone who left comments, kudos, or bookmarked my last 2 drabbles, I'm so flattered and I appreciate everything!!!!!
> 
> Please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡


End file.
